


Coffee and a show

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Sparrow fucking, drinking coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After returning to the Tower, Saxton is treated to a coffee by his friend Alabaster, which leads to some rather unexpected developments.





	Coffee and a show

Saxton sighed as he warped into the main courtyard of the Tower, panting a bit. He had not expected the Hive to be that vicious! Normally they weren’t the most pleasant of creatures to deal with, but this was taking the cake, and then the biscuit barrel too! It was if someone had sprinkled them with extra evil powder, as he struggled to recall how many times he had to be revived by his trusty Ghost before he had finished fighting his way through. “Ahh, now I can finally relax!” He smiled, before turning around as someone shouted his name.

There stood Alabaster, an all-white Titan class Exo who stood 7ft 10in tall. Sax often referred to him as his little diamond, as there was no other exo in the galaxy whose optics shone so brightly. Alabaster bounded over and smiled up at the bigger red mech. “How did it go?” He always loved hearing about Saxton’s adventures! He was really excited to hear about this one, but he had something that he wanted to try with him. However, he wasn’t going to be rude, and he waited patiently for Saxton to start talking about his trip to the Moon.

“To be honest, it was a damn nightmare!” Saxton growled, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them as he began to walk to the local coffee shop. Although exos did not need to drink coffee, it was still a beverage that was consumed and enjoyed by many in the Tower’s bazaar. He smiled a bit as Alabaster kept pace alongside him, the smaller mech clearly interested in this tale. “Those Hive were coming at me left, right and centre! I cannot count the amount of times my plucky little Ghost had to revive me!” He sighed, continuing to travel onwards.

“You’re telling me!” The white exo laughed, humming a bit as they walked down the steps and into the bazaar area of the Tower, before they reached their destination. It was a fairly large coffee shop, packed with Human, Awoken and Exos alike, who were all sat there chatting and going about their days. “I would rather face an angry Variks than deal with those little buggers again!” He groaned, before opening the door and holding it for Sax. He smiled and bit his lip to hold back a moan as he saw Sax’s well-rounded rear brush past his crotch.

Sax hummed as he walked inside, and he found a small table with two chairs, and he quickly made his way over, wincing when he sat down, and the chair moaned in protest. It wasn’t his fault he was so tall and so buff. Well, the buff part was his fault, but it was a good fault. He watched as Alabaster sat down and he smiled at him, before ordering what he wanted to drink, with the white mech ordering the same. “I get the feeling there is something you want to tell me Alabaster. Am I right?” He grinned.

“Well.” The smaller mech gulped, starting to blush a bit in embarrassment. “I was wondering if you would like to go out for a ride with me after we’ve had a drink. On my Sparrow, i-if that’s ok with you?” He smiled shyly, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering. He began sipping his drink, almost choking on it out of worry. He swallowed the mouthful, noting the pleasant taste. He watched as Saxton sipped his drink and placed it down, still worried about what the large red exo would say. Hopefully it would be a yes, otherwise he would be crushed.

Saxton grinned. “Of course, I’ll come with you on a ride out! That’s very sweet of you!” He quickly began drinking the rest of his coffee, looking forward to the ride out. But where could they do it? He pondered for a moment, before concluding: the field at The Farm. It was both far away and close by, so they could have a ride out without being attacked, but if things did go pear shaped, then there was somewhere they could seek shelter. “How about that field at The Farm? Plenty of space, and people won’t really be paying attention!”

“That sounds good to me!” Alabaster smiled, taking another swig, before he noticed the coffee cup was empty. Ah well, it gave him just the pick-me-up he had been craving. He thought for a moment and looked at Saxton. “Are you sure you want just a ride out? I’m gonna be embarrassed saying this, but your ass brushed my crotch earlier.” By the end of the statement, poor Alabaster was as red as Saxton. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid and said such a ridiculous thing! He watched as the exo took another swig and smiled at him.

“Oh really?” Saxton purred, winking at Alabaster. “Why don’t we try something like that on our ride out?” He snickered as he got up from the table and watched as the white mech followed, before he stepped outside, making sure to deliberately make his crotch brush against the other exo’s ass, as a way of returning the favour. With a nod, the two of them went to orbit, and then headed for The Farm, excited about the ride out that lay ahead. It had been a while since they had any fun, so it was something to look forward to.

When they landed, Alabaster got on his sparrow, and gestured for Saxton to hop on. He grinned as the red exo clambered on and put his foot down. The sparrow groaning, not used to having two large and heavy exos on board. The white mech growled and forced the gas down, the overworked sparrow struggling and groaning to lift, sagging and grinding as it went along. Alabaster stomped the gas again, with the sparrow firing off and flying forward, away from The Farm and towards the large field that lay nearby, void of any human, awoken, exo or anyone else. 

One they had arrived, Saxton watched as Alabaster placed the sparrow into hover mode, before grinding his crotch into the white mechs ass, whilst leaning down and whispering. “I bet you loved it when my large ass brushed against your crotch didn’t you?” He smirked, gently nipping at the exo’s neck cables as they both released their rock-hard cocks, with Alabaster’s already leaking a bit. “Just sit back and let Saxton take care of you. Don’t you worry, I’ll be gentle!” He purred, before he began to press into the smaller exo’s tight asshole, moaning as he heard Alabaster’s moans.

Alabaster panted and moaned as he felt Saxton’s massive cock go in all the way to the hit, before he groaned, clinging to the handlebars as he felt the red mech begin to speed up, the sparrow whining and creaking beneath them “Ahhh, you’re so big, but you feel so damn good!” He groaned, gasping and panting as his cock began to leak pre-cum. Who knew that such a big and handsome exo also had a massive cock with a big set of balls to boot? He moaned as he felt the pace increase, gasping and panting like a slut.

Saxton groaned as he continued to thrust into the white mech’s asshole, his pace speeding up as he heard the sparrow to moan and strain. He carried on, driven on by the creaking. He began to bite down on Alabaster’s cables, the other’s moans and groans also driving him on. He wasn’t going to let anything stop him! He gasped as his cock swelled up more and more, a sign that he was about to cum. He groaned and bit his lip, before groaning and blowing his thick load into Alabaster’s tight and now wet asshole, groaning loudly in satisfaction.

The feeling of Saxton blowing his load inside his stretched ass was all that it took for Alabaster to reach his peak, and he leaned back and screamed to the heavens as he came, rope after rope of thick and musky cum spraying over the crushed and dented sparrow. Panting, he fell backwards onto Saxton, who held him as he rode the rest of his explosive orgasm out. “Oh wow.” He groaned, feeling completely drained. “I haven’t had sex like that in a long time. We really need to do this more often!” He smiled up at the bigger exo.

“You’re damn right we do! Now the big question is, what the hell do we do about your sparrow? It’s taken quite a beating!” Saxton grinned, before pulling his cock out and watching the cum dribble out of Alabaster’s stretched butt, and onto the seat, before it dripped onto the grass. He grinned as the white mech clambered off and quickly watched as the sparrow disappeared and a new one appeared in its place, the only difference being that the sparrow was in mint condition. It whined as Alabaster jumped on, and he quickly sped off back to The Farm.


End file.
